Computing environments operate based on software infrastructure such as software components, data, and configurations associated with the computing environments. Different instances or portions of computing environments can communicate with each other to support computing tasks. Computing environments communicate in various configurations. For example, software migration can include moving software infrastructure from one computing environment to another, where a source computing environment communicates with a destination computing environment during the migration. Software migration may be implemented to improve on a computing environment to provide better performance and features or switching the operating environment region or provider.